All I Wanna Do
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks THE DIRECTOR
Summary: What if Bolin sang a song for Opal with the picnic, along the help from Team Avatar, when he came back to Republic City? One shot! :D


**A song from Steven Universe inspired me to make this! :D**

* * *

Bolin knew he messed up when Opal said "Oh steam buns, my favorite."

Having a feeling it's not her favorite anymore.

"This totally makers me forget you worked for Kurvia, the person who captured my family and is probably torturing them right now!"

Okay, Bolin knew he totally messed up big time.

"So yeah! Let's just sit down. Have a great picnic because we are so in love!"

Yep, he screwed up.

Bolin sighed. He knew what he had to do. "Opal wait". Hearing the seriousness in his voice, made Opal turn around in complete surprise. "What?" Opal asked as she turned to face him with her arms folded across her chest, she wanted to hear what Bolin haves to say for himself.

"Pabu. My ukulele" Bolin said to Pabu as he hold out his hand. Pabu squealed in agreement and gave him his ukulele. Opal was confused by this sudden action. "Okay wait. Where did you get a ukulele and when did Pabu get the strength to carry that?"

"Don't judge the power of Pabu!" Bolin said defensively, earning a roll of eyes from Opal. Seeing that he was making Opal even angrier, Bolin decided to change his tune. "Well, ever since I made this song for you"

* * *

This got Opal's attention alright. "A song? You made a song for me?"

Bolin nodded his head. Opal smirked slightly at this. "Alright then. Let me hear it"

"Okay" Bolin said as he took in a deep breath. He then look in four different directions before he played his song. Seeing that everything was in place, he began to sing his first verse. "All I wanna do is see you turn into a giant woman, A giant woman! All I wanna be is someone who gets to see a giant woman." Suddenly, two guys appeared out of nowhere playing different instruments along with Bolin. However, the two guys were very familiar to Opal. "Wing? Wei? What are you guys doing here?" However, her question was ignored by the loud music being played and Bolin's singing the next verse. "All I wanna do is help you turn into a giant woman A giant woman! All I wanna be, is someone who gets to see, a giant woman.".

Not too far from where Bolin and the twins were playing at, Asami signaled Korra to get ready.

"Korra! Are you ready?" Asami asked

"Well, I just have one question" Korra said to her.

"What is it?" Asami said, quite puzzled.

"It's kinda of stupid but what's a giant woman?"

Asami just fell over by the stupid question.

"Something tells me that I won't get my answer" Korra said as she turn into a giant spirit version of herself and made her appearance.

* * *

Bolin then shot a rock ugh in the air while he continue singing his song. "All I wanna do, is see you turn into, a giant woman!

Ikki saw the signal and turned to Jinora and Meelo and said "Jinora! Meelo! That's our signal! Let's go!"

"Already ahead of you!" Meelo boasted as he came out with the beacons in his hands.

"And I got the beacons!" He added in.

"Brilliant!" Ikki beamed.

"I can't believe we are really doing this" Jinora sighed.

"Bolin promise us a buffet and a makeover for Pabu so we are doing it! Now come on!" Ikki yelled as she grabbed a few beacons from Meelo and jumped into the air. "Alright!" Meelo yelled as he took a few and jump into the air as well. Jinora sighed and said "Okay" She took the last few beacons and jumped into the air too. Once they were in position, they set the beacons perfectly in the order that they were told it was suppose to be in.

* * *

Bolin then continue on. "Oh I know it'll be great and I just can't wait, to see the person you are together  
And if you give it a chance, you can do a huge dance, because you are, a giant woman  
You might even like, being together, and if you don't it won't be forever. But if it were me, I'd really wanna be, a giant woman  
A giant woman!" He then shot a look to where Lin and Mako were at.

"Okay you ready Mako?" Lin asked as she turn to face him.

Mako seem a little skeptical about it. "I don't know. According to the trajectory of you shooting me in the air to hit those beacons seem unlikely-"

"Possible!" Toph yelled as she stomp her foot hard on the ground, causing Mako to shoot upward into the sky!

"AHHHHH!" Mako screamed while Lin's eyes widen.

Lin looked at Toph, who was smiling with pride. Lin folded her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Keep rolling your eyes Lin and I swear I'll take them and mines out so that I put them in mines!" Toph warned her.

Lin stopped rolling her eyes at that point and carefully move a few steps away from her mother.

* * *

"AHHHHH!" Mako continuing screaming as he desperately shot out flames out of his hands and by a chance of pure luck, he managed to hit the beacons in the air.

The burning beacons spelled out Giant Woman! "Yes!" Mako cheered as he managed to get it done without no harm. Well, not without being caught on flames! "OH MY SPIRITS!" He screamed out but no one paid attention because Bolin was still singing. Everyone then came out and began dancing about.

"All I wanna do, is see you turn into, a giant woman!" Bolin finally finished up on his ukulele. Opal was totally speechless! She didn't know what to do!

"Bolin..I-I" Opal said as she tried to find her voice. "Yeah?" Bolin said with a big grin on his face, waiting for Opal to say the words he expecting. After a few moments, Opal finally said to Bolin.

"What do you mean by a giant woman?"

"That is what I was saying!" Korra exclaimed out loud, flaring her arms out. Asami punched her on top of the head, earning a loud "Oww!" from Korra.

Bolin's smile faded as he felt himself shattered to pieces. Literally.

**Haha! What do you guys think? Review! :D**


End file.
